


Like Any Great Love It Keeps You Guessing

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Chloe's pretty sure that spending a holiday such as Valentine's Day with your friend with benefits is against the no-strings-attached rules. But when Beca Mitchell gives her an invite for a warm bed and Chinese food, what's a girl to do?orthe one in which Beca isn't as oblivious as Chloe thought





	Like Any Great Love It Keeps You Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot for Valentine's Day. Happy (belated) Valentine's Day!

Chloe sighed tiredly as she made her way to her room. She had just finished a particularly brutal cardio set in the gym — Aubrey would be _so_ proud — then had lost track of time in the showers, and now the cafeteria was closed. Which meant she’d have to go off of campus if she wanted to find some dinner.

 

The redhead was seriously tempted to just go back to her room, eat the last of her granola bars and day-old coffee and try to be a functioning human again in the morning.

 

 _That_ wouldn’t make Aubrey so proud.

 

If her best friend was around, she’d probably drag Chloe’s ass across campus to their favorite Thai place and probably catch a movie at the festival that was being held at the arts center by some film majors. Tonight was supposed to be 90’s classics and Chloe was absolutely obsessed with Titanic.

 

Unfortunately, though, her best friend _wasn’t_ around, no. Somehow, Aubrey had been convinced by her girlfriend to not only end the Bellas rehearsal earlier than their usual 4-7pm timeslot but also to spend the night at a B &B three hours away as a quick, romantic getaway for Valentine’s day.

 

How Stacie had managed that, Chloe wasn’t sure and also didn’t know if she _wanted_ to know.

 

The point was, she was too tired to go on her own and she had no one to motivate her to go. Hence why she was mentally preparing herself for a night of loneliness and hunger.

 

The redhead didn’t even bother with drying her hair or even brushing it when she finally got to her room; she just made a beeline for her bed, plugged in her phone on the charger, face planted on top of her comforter, and groaned.

 

She was _so_ tired.

 

 _Maybe_ , if she wasn’t so tired, she’d shoot Beca a text and ask her to come hang out — and by hangout she totally meant come over with food and be rewarded with a heavy makeout session.

 

But it’d be weird to ask your  _not_ -girlfriend to hang out during Valentine’s day unless you meant something, right? Not that Chloe wouldn’t love to be Beca’s girlfriend — she wanted nothing more than that, actually. She was just pretty sure the brunette didn’t feel the same way, so there was that.

 

The worst part for Chloe was that they were stuck in a limbo kind of situation; they weren’t girlfriends like Aubrey and Stacie or high school sweethearts like Jessica and Ashley. They also weren’t trying to rekindle an old flame like Cynthia-Rose and Denise.

 

But they also weren’t as casual as Fat Amy was about her _many_ hookups.

 

Chloe didn’t know what they were and any other night it would drive her insane. But she just didn’t have the strength to think about it tonight.

 

_Buzz, buzz_

 

The redhead groaned as she reached blindly for her buzzing phone. It was probably just Aubrey letting her know they had made it safely to their destination or whatever.

 

 **Becs [8:47PM]:** _Are you busy?_

 

Despite the weariness that was set deep in her bones, Chloe’s heart rate picked up at Beca’s text. When they startedlike that, it usually meant one thing.

 

    _Just got home from the gym. Why? xxx_

 

 **Becs [8:51PM]:** _Ditch your hangers on and come hang on me ;)_

 

Her phone chimed in her hand with Beca’s reply and she glanced at the screen, trying to suppress her smile as she saw the cheesy pick-up line. Yeah, the broody brunette was completely unaware of how utterly cute she could be, but it didn’t diminish her charm’s effectiveness.

 

She decided to put a fight, though, because she was 80% sure Beca wasn’t aware tomorrow was Valentine’s day and that hanging out _like that_ would pretty much go against their unspoken agreement.

 

She wasn’t sure if spending the night as just friends would make things any better either.

 

    _I’m tired and hungry :( xxx_

 

 **Becs [8:53PM]:** _I have a bed and Chinese is on its way…_

 

Now how could Chloe say no to that?

 

    _Be there in 5! xxx_

 

//

 

Chloe’s suspicion that Beca was completely oblivious to which day it was got confirmed once she arrived at the brunette’s dorm and found her lazily sprawled on her bed, headphones around her neck, hunched over her laptop.

 

“Hey,” the redhead greeted softly, closing the door behind her and making her way over to Beca’s bed.

 

“Woah, you look like crap.”

 

“Always so eloquent, Becs,” Chloe frowned, plopping ungracefully on the bed next to the other girl.

 

“Sorry,” Beca grimaced apologetically. “I just didn’t think you’d be like that after Stacie saved us from Aubrey’s boot camp cardio.”

 

“I did my own cardio,” Chloe shrugged, smiling a bit at Beca’s horror-struck face.

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s what you’re supposed to do,” she tried her best attempt at a glare towards the other girl, but it clearly didn’t affect her at all.

 

“I thought it meant we get to take an afternoon nap and then catch up on the rest of The Good Place,” Beca shrugged but Chloe didn’t miss the slight smile on her face. “Unless you’re too tired for that.”

 

Chloe made a face as she stretched to poke Beca’s ribs. “Shut up,” there was a knock on the door, indicating their dinner had arrived. “And go get me my food!”

 

The brunette rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance, a smile tugging her lips upwards as she got up from the bed. “Yes ma’am.”

 

//

 

Chloe woke up the next morning to a cold and empty bed.

 

Which was weird since it was clearly early and Beca would never willingly wake up before noon unless forced by a higher power.

 

Frowning, the redhead opened her eyes and stretched, looking around the room for any signs of Beca. She only noticed the remnants of their night cleaned up, Beca’s laptop neatly tucked away in her bureau and a fold out card on the bedside table with an orange post-it addressed to ‘Chlo’.

 

Heart beating wildly, Chloe reached with shaky hands towards the card. The front of it was filled with rambly words and it was _such_ a Beca-like card it made the redhead smile unconsciously.

 

_I know we’re not, like, together or anything but it felt weird to just not say anything so I got you this card._

 

It said in all capital red letters, making Chloe’s smile grow tenfold. It was just… _so Beca._

 

 _It’s not a big deal. It doesn’t really mean anything. There isn’t even a heart on it. So basically it’s a card saying hi. Forget it_.

 

Okay, so the ending wasn’t so great and it made Chloe’s smile falter. What the hell was that supposed to mean? She opened the card hesitantly.

 

 _Stacie thought she was pretty funny picking out this card for me so the least I could do was use it, right? She said it sounded like it was made for me. For us_.

 

Chloe smiled softly at Beca’s attempt of a neat penmanship.

 

 _But the thing is… I don’t want to forget it. I don’t want for us to not mean anything. I know this isn’t love but I really, really like you, Chlo. So what I’m trying to say is: acapella is lame, but you’re not. Be my Valentine_?

 

Chloe’s eyes widened as she reached the bottom of the message. Was she really reading what she thought she was reading?

 

“Oh, you’re awake.”

 

The redhead snapped her head up to see Beca awkwardly standing at the door, holding a tray overloaded with breakfast food.

 

“... and you’ve read my card,” Beca exhaled shakily, closing the door with her foot and balancing the tray over to the bed.

 

“I did,” Chloe nodded dumbly, still trying to process what she had just read. “Did you mean it?”

 

“Everything, dude. Even the cheesy pick-up lines.”

 

Not even trying to hide her face-splitting grin, Chloe got up and waited until Beca placed the breakfast tray safely by the bed before launching herself into a hug, pressing quick kisses all over the tiny brunette’s face.

 

“I’ll take this as a yes?” Beca said amusedly.

 

Instead of answering, Chloe smirked. “Do you know what my shirt is made of? Girlfriend material.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes, smile still gracing her features, and tried to go sit on the bed, only to be pulled by Chloe once again.

 

“Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see!”

 

“Oh, my God, shut up,” Beca laughed, loud and carefree, making Chloe’s stomach twist with butterflies. “You’re such a dork.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’re dating me,” the redhead shrugged, smiling and placing a final, definite kiss on Beca’s lips and dragging her back to the bed.

 

“Yeah, I am,” the fond look Beca gave her was enough to tinge her nose and cheeks the color of her hair. “Happy Valentine’s day, dork.”

 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Bec.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
